Talk:P. Niculescu
can someone make this page? -antihero Ask and you shall receive. Seven279 03:36, 4 October 2008 (UTC) many thanks. -antihero he may be joking about the specialist thing and not insulting the guy He's being sarcastic when he says it. I mean, just listen to him. I actually did a double take at him on my first playthrough lol. I love the way he says it. Blackhound 00:23, 10 October 2008 (UTC) agreed, he sounds amused....poor ethan thomas, why did he have to get liquifyed... except im curiose.. there were 3 soldier, all 3 were killed and when you run to see the bodies...there are only 2 skeletons...hmm.-antihero I question that. I clearly remember three skeletons. Blackhound 00:20, 13 October 2008 (UTC) strange... in the 360 version i saw 2 skeletons no third one. -antihero Meh to me he always sounded annoyed and seemed to not like the Point Man also in the unreleased quotes there a chat about not taking F.E.A.R. seriously which I thought kind of supported this but I don't really care if everyone thinks he’s trying to be funny he probably is I'm just paranoid or your all against me… Seven279 04:44, 13 October 2008 (UTC) just listen to the tone of his voice, he sounds amused. And you shouldent make fun of him, he is ethan thomas after all =). Well, when I say he's being sarcastic, that's basically what I mean. He thinks the whole concept of the FEAR team is a load of "bologna". So, to both humor himself and, likely, insult the Point Man, he makes a little stab at him and says "I think we need a specialist for this one." (opening a gate, which of course doesn't take a "specialist" to do). Blackhound 19:46, 15 October 2008 (UTC) hmm thats possibly true. you know it'd be funny if they made a referance about ethan thomas in project origin lol -antihero Whoa whoa. Who got the screenshot for this? Blackhound 02:25, 22 October 2008 (UTC) It was a picture I found on the internet don't get to excited we still don't have anyone with the ability to take screen shots helping out. Seven279 04:49, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Damnit -_- I was quite excited. Blackhound 19:21, 22 October 2008 (UTC) aw man!, we need somebody with that ability, we could make this site even better.-antihero I added a higher resolution image for Niculescu with less gamma since I now have FEAR for PC :). I started editing the article for more detail but stopped when I began adding stuff on the team as a whole. Do you guys think Niculescu and Little Bird should be consolidated into one article under the name Little Bird? Niculescu is a very minor character and is only significant as the leader of the team. Blackhound 06:20, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Are yo sure he said go fuck shit up cause i thought that he said don't fuck this shit up. It's actually "Let's go fuck shit up!" according to the in-game subtitles. You can hear it, it's just that he pulls a " 's go fuck shit up!" You know how it is. I'm not gonna fix the quote, though, if we're going to merge the two subjects. Blackhound 22:24, 3 February 2009 (UTC)